Mis Primeras Grabaciones
. Mis Primeras Grabaciones (English: My First Recordings) is the debut album by Selena Y Los Dinos under Freddie Records. The album never did so well despite its radio play of "Ya Se Va" track. It was re-released in 1995 when Selena's father Abraham Quintanilla bought the rights from Freddie Records. During the recording sessions for Mis Primeras Grabaciones, Selena only needed a few cuts, unlike many artists older than her. Despite her professionalism and existing talent, Freddie Records felt that Selena needed more time to develop. Abraham refused to accept this explanation which implied that Selena was somehow responsible for the dismal reception of Mis Primeras Grabaciones, and moved the band to Cara Records and then to Manny label. Promotion When Selena's father Abraham Quintanilla Jr, found out that his daughter could sing he quickly wasted no time for record deal's to come their way. In 1975 Selena then only 4, started to record some songs on a tape recorder some of which were songs that later were included in Mis Primeras Grabaciones. Selena made her musical debut in her father's eating establishment Papa Gayos in 1980 to promote a record deal for "Selena y los Dinos" which was created by her father. In 1983 Selena began to record some tracks for her 1984 debut album "Selena Y Los Dinos" (Mis Primeras Grabaciones). Selena got a record deal from Freddie Records in 1984 and finished recording all ten tracks for the album. Selena, after finishing her first album, began to sing live in concerts around Texas to promote her album. Singles *"Ya se va" (There He Goes) was recorded in 1983. Jorge Anthonio Ramirez wrote it in 1983 and the song was given to Selena to record as a promotional single.2. Shortly after Selena recorded the track, it was included on her debut album. "Ya Se Va" was played all over Texas but music critics did not give the song very good reviews. *"Se acabó aquel amor" (That Love Is Over) was recorded in 1983. Selena's father Abraham Quintanilla, Jr co-wrote the song for a promotional single released only until the track was later turned over and included in Selena's debut album.3 *"Tres Veces No" (Three Times No) was also recorded in 1983. It was released as a promotional single and when Selena got her record deal, it was added. The composer who wrote it is unknown and many believe the writer was a close friend to Selena's father. Reception Since its debut Mis Primeras Grabaciones heated the music reviews all around the world. Rolling Stone gave no stars to Mis Primeras Grabaciones and didn't make no reviews to the album when it was released in 1984, 1995, and in 2002.4 Yahoo gave 5 out of 5 stars when Mis Primeras Grabaciones was re-released in 20025. 5 out of 5 stars was given to Mis Primeras Grabaciones (1995 released) from Amazon6. Answers.com gave only three in a half out of 5 stars to Mis Primeras Grabaciones (1984 release).7